Percy, Annabeth, Luke, and more on Oprah!
by xcheergrlx3
Summary: What happens when Percy, Annabeth, and their friends go on Oprah? Read to find out! I hope you enjoy! Rated Teen for safety. *Discontinued*
1. Oprah meets Luke, Annabeth, and Percy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, I just own this plot. Rick owns PJO. I'm not Rick, 'cause if I was, I'd be a guy and I'd be rich! **

Oprah: Hey there, and welcome to the Oprah Show!

applause

Oprah: Okay, now, today we have a very special guest. His name is Luke and he has what we like to call here on Oprah, 'control problems'. So, meet our special guest, Luke!

Luke walks on stage

Luke: Hey everyone!

Oprah: Hi, Luke, why don't you tell us something about yourself!

Luke: Okay, I belong to a special organization called the KA. We learn about government, mythology, and we have dental!

Oprah: (to audience) Now, everyone, we would like to tell you that Kronos' Army, as Luke tells us about, is an evil organization in which everyone is in danger. That is why we are here today with Luke! To talk about his problem with this organization.

Oprah: (to Luke) So, Luke, what do you think drove you to join this army?

Luke: Truthfully, I think it was parental issues. My parents never really loved me… sigh…

awww

Luke: Yes, yes, I know… tragic…

Oprah: Did you have problems as a child? Did you have social problems?

Luke: No, actually, I had many friends and there was even this one girl at my old camp who really liked me. Her name was Annabeth.

crash from behind stage

Annabeth: (stomps onto stage) _Excuse me!? _

Luke: Oh… Annabeth… hi!

Oprah: (gasps) Well, who's this, Luke? An old flame?

more crashing

Percy: (stomps onto stage and reaches into his pocket) _What!?_

Percy pulls out Riptide

Percy: Annabeth, would you like to explain what exactly is happening here between you and Luke?

Annabeth: (face turning red) Uh, nothing…

Oprah: Ooooh, is this a new couple I see? Well, sit down, sit down!

Oprah pushes Luke off the stage and shoves Annabeth and Percy onto a couch

Oprah: So, are you two dating?

Percy and Annabeth: NO!!

Oprah: Oh, I see. Percy, why don't you step off the stage for a moment?

Percy: Gladly!

Percy runs off stage, Oprah turns to Annabeth

Oprah: So, Annabeth, what are your feelings towards Percy?

Annabeth: Well, uh, I don't know…

Oprah: Would you say you two were close?

Annabeth: Well, I'm not sure… I guess…

Oprah: Do you ever feel jealous of him and (Oprah checks a card) Silena?

Annabeth: What!? Oh, uh, no?

Oprah: Okay, then, why don't you leave now…

_I hope you liked this episode of Oprah! What will happen next time? Will Percy confess that he likes Annabeth? Who will Oprah bring on the show next week? Send your suggestions! Reviews are accepted! Thank you!_


	2. Oprah meets the Minotaur!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO… sigh…**

_Sorry I couldn't get this onto a new chapter... oops! But this would be the new chapter. Enjoy!_

Annabeth runs off stage, muttering 'Thank gods!'

Oprah: Well, why don't we bring Percy out to discuss Annab--

Percy: (screaming) She's not my girlfriend!!

Percy walks onto the stage

Oprah: Alright, alright… if you two aren't going to be cooperative, why don't we bring out someone else…

Percy leaves the stage

Oprah: Okay, now, incase we needed an extra guest, I asked Miss Silena, from the camp that Percy and Annabeth attend to come and join us. Silena?

Silena walks on stage and sits down on the couch

Silena: Hi!

Oprah: So, Silena, can you tell us about Percy and Annabeth?

More crashes behind the stage

Oprah: (angrily) Oh, what are all those crashes about?

Another crash, Percy and Annabeth come running onto the stage, Silena runs off

Annabeth: Everyone run! There's a monster back there! _Run!_

One final crash, and something comes tumbling onto the stage

Percy: (yelling) It's a minotaur!

Oprah: Oh, gosh! What _is_ it wearing!? Is it wearing… bright white underwear!?

Shout from the audience: We need to keep this G-Rated!

Another shout: Carly! Sam! Cover your eyes!

Annabeth: Everyone leave! Percy and I will fight this off!

Awww

Percy and Annabeth: Shut up!!

Most people begin to exit the auditorium

Percy and Annabeth draw their swords and begin hacking at the minotaur

Percy stabs the monster in the back and it collapses in gold dust

Oprah: Well… that was an… interesting show! Stay tuned for a new episode of Dr. Phil: Marriage Problems! Thanks for watching!

_I hope you enjoyed this chap of the book! This will be the end of Oprah, at least for a while, but keep checking back for my new series: Dr. Phil and the Gods! Watch what happens when Aphrodite and Ares come on the show, Athena and Poseidon, and many more! _


End file.
